Betray and protect
by Akabane Girl
Summary: HIATUS. Betray : Trahis. Protect : Protège. Cette combinaison la conduira à sa perte, mais elle s'en fiche : elle accepte ce travail sans rechigner.
1. Prologue

_Fic qui devrait être plutôt longue. Ahah :) Centrée sur Riza notamment._

**Disclaimer :**_ FMA ne m'appartient pas. J'écris pour mon plaisir et celui de mes éventuels lecteurs et non dans un but lucratif ;)_

* * *

**Prologue**

_Telle une machine de guerre, elle trahira et tuera tous ses supérieurs_.

* * *

Il fut 5h00 lorsque le réveil sonna. L'aurore n'allait pas tarder à montrer le bout de son nez vu la couleur qu'abordait lentement l'horizon. Le rose se mélangeait à l'agréable bleu-noir de la nuit et les étoiles scintillaient encore dans le ciel, de même que la pleine lune d'argent.

Central city, capitale d'Amestris.

Les maisons s'allument peu à peu, la ville commence à se réveiller lentement, les gens partiront bientôt au travail, les enfants à l'école, les petits nouveaux-nés dorment encore, et certains se faufilent déjà dans les rues. Tout ce petit monde inscouciant de ce qui se trame derrière lui, comme des petits pions sur un échiquier.

Tout ce petit monde qui vit dans la joie, les pleurs, le bonheur et autre, et qui n'a pas les plus grands choix de ce monde à faire.

Riza ouvrit sa fenêtre, puis ses volets pour admirer ce si beau et rare spectacle. Elle sourit un temps, tout en se laissant caresser par la bise matinale, rêvant toujours un peu comme pendant son sommeil précédent, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle que cette journée n'allait pas rester si belle.

La veille, elle avait accepté un rôle maudit, un travail néfaste, mais qui allait donner toutes ses chances au but que s'était fixé celui qui comptait le plus pour elle : Roy Mustang. Même si les risques étaient grands, elle s'en fichait, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était atteindre ce qu'elle voulait le plus au monde... Tout simplement que Roy puisse réaliser ses rêves.

Elle en perdit sa joie et referma sa fenêtre. La blonde se retourna et regarda vers sa table de nuit où était posée cette fine enveloppe beige. Etaient inscrits dessus les mots "Pour Riza Hawkeye". Cette enveloppe qui avait confirmé le travail qu'elle devait accomplir.

_Je devrai en payer les conséquences_.

Riza savait pertinemment que ce boulot allait sûrement l'emmener à son exécution pure et simple. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucun procès pour les crimes qu'elle allait commettre, car il n'y a pas d'explications à donner quand on exerce ce métier là. Mais tant pis, elle n'avait pu refuser l'offre.

_Je savais à quoi m'attendre si je disais oui_.

D'un pas lent elle se dirigea vers la table et posa sa main sur la lettre. Un frisson la parcourut en repensant à tout ça et elle relut une ènième fois le mot. Sa concentration sur chacune des phrases pouvait faire pâlir un homme lisant les dernière volontés d'un défunt. Inspirant un grand coup, elle remit rapidement le papier dans l'enveloppe et alla dans le salon pour brûler la lettre dans le feu de sa cheminée. Elle regarda un moment le papier en train de se consummer, puis décida qu'elle devait commencer à se préparer pour son premier jour dans un rôle de traîtresse.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, l'enveloppe déjà en cendre révéla le mot inscrit dedans.

_Riza Hawkeye,_

_Nous vous conseillons tout d'abord de brûler cette lettre après sa lecture._

_Après notre demande, vous avez accepté de travailler pour notre Société._

_Votre poste : Chasseuse de prime parmi les hauts-gradés militaires._

_Oraganisation BCC_.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Sang

_J'ai pu trouver de l'inspiration dans le jeu Phoenix Wright : Ace Attorney (que je conseille vivement)._

_Je vous préviens que ce chapitre est assez lourd à lire, mais nécessaire en tant que metteur en place de l'histoire._

_Bonne lecture quand même ! _

_**Disclaimer :**__ FMA ne m'appartient pas. J'écris pour mon plaisir et celui de mes éventuels lecteurs et non dans un but lucratif ;)_

* * *

« C'est pas moi j'vous jure !  
- Et comment pouvez-vous me le prouver ?  
- Mais c'pas moi ! »

Le colonel poussa un long et profond soupir de lassitude. Décidemment, Central était devenue une capitale remplie de traficants de drogue et de petits voleurs tous plus idiots et ennuyeux les uns des autres. Aucune affaire intéressante. Tous les grands criminels des derniers mois étaient soit derrière les verrous, soit partis provoquer la pagaille dans des petits patelins du coin Est d'Amestris. C'était à en regretter les périodes de grande panique dans la cité du centre.

Mustang prit appui sur ses genoux et se releva difficilement, esquissant une moue de douleur et portant une main derrière sa nuque pour la masser lentement. D'un bref mouvement de la tête il fit comprendre au lieutenant Havoc et à l'adjudant Farman d'emmener l'homme, puis il se tourna vers son premier lieutenant et bras droit : Riza Hawkeye. Celle-ci avait l'air pensif, perdue, dans la lune. Ses yeux, baissés vers les pavés grisâtres de la rue, s'égaraient dans le vide, pendant qu'elle tenait dans ses bras le long manteau noir de son supérieur.

« Un problème lieutenant ? »

Elle ne sourcilla même pas. Ses paupières restaient inlassablement ouvertes, toujours en train de perdre ses yeux dans le sol humide de la ville. Quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle. Roy le comprit tout de suite. Il s'avança et passa une main devant son visage, soufflant légèrement sur sa joue pour attirer son attention. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que Riza sursaute et décroche son regard du sol, le portant sur son supérieur, légèrement penché vers elle.

« Vous m'avez l'air plutôt rêveuse, aujourd'hui. Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Le lieutenant sourit maladroitement.

« Non, tout va bien. Je crois juste que ces affaires futiles me fatiguent, à force. Elles ne devraient pas être réservées à la police, plutôt ?  
- Mmh, je suis d'accord avec vous. Mais bon, nous n'avons rien d'autre à faire. »

En effet; en plus des gros bonnets partis semer la terreur en dehors de Central, les tensions avec les pays voisins semblaient s'être discrètement calmées. Enfin, c'est ce que le peuple pensait. Car nous ne sommes jamais sûrs que rien ne se trame derrière nous...

« Je sais bien, monsieur. Je pense seulement prendre des vacances, d'ici peu. »

Des quoi ?! Avait-il bien entendu ?

De la part du lieutenant Hawkeye, le mot vacances était utilisé pour justifier une montée soudaine de dédain. Elle n'en prenait jamais. Souvent, lorsque toute l'équipe prenait des congés, elle continuait à travailler aux Quartiers Généraux pour le compte d'un supérieur sans subordonnés, restait toute la nuit en tant que gardienne des lieux ou bien aidait Sciezka aux archives. Parfois même, elle sortait faire une ronde avec Maria Ross et Denny Bloc, s'emportant sur le fait que ses camarades se cachaient derrière la pitoyable excuse de congés pour ne pas terminer leurs travaux en cours.

Personne ne la comprenait. C'est vrai, pour la plupart des gens, prendre des vacances est un vrai plaisir, surtout lorsque l'on a un travail aussi rude que militaire. Mais Riza avait en somme une bonne raison de ne pas en prendre : Pas de famille.

Ses seules compagnies restaient son chien et ses collègues de travail. Tout au plus, elle avait une ou deux amies, perdues aux quatre coins d'Amestris. Et elle n'avait jamais compté renouer contact avec elles.

« Des vacances, vous dites ?  
- Oui. Je ne sais pas encore exactement quand les prendre, mais je sais que je ne reviendrai que lorsqu'il y aura des affaires beacoup plus intéressantes à résoudre. »

Roy comprenait décidemment de moins en moins son lieutenant. Pour toute réponse, il lui posa une question.

« Ne vous êtes vous donc pas engagée pour me protéger, veiller sur moi, m'aider à atteindre mon but ? »

Silence. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que son supérieur aurait été aussi franc sur la question de son engagement dans l'armée.

« Eh bien... Oui, effectivement, monsieur. Mais j'aimerais vous dire que, depuis que je me suis engagée, je n'ai pris aucun congés. J'aimerais rattraper le temps perdu, voyez-vous.  
- ... D'accord, lieutenant. »

La réponse de Riza était trop superficielle. Elle ne collait ni à son caractère, ni à son attitude apparente. Elle s'énervait lorsqu'on le touchait à peine, alors pourquoi le laisser aussi longtemps sans support ? Sans personne de confiance ?

Havoc revint avec le rapport d'un commissaire lui aussi sur la traque de traficants de drogues. La discussion s'arrêta ainsi.

* * *

Riza rentra chez elle, blasée de la journée qu'elle venait d'avoir. Une journée insignifiante, sans interêt. Elle se déchaussa, marcha maladroitement jusqu'à la cuisine et se prépara un café bien noir pour se remettre de cet ennui omni-présent qui la suivait depuis qu'elle était arrivée au travail. Un long soupir de soulagement. L'odeur du café, sa chaleur et son goût vinrent réconforter Riza, son bassin ayant pris appui contre l'évier pendant qu'elle buvait doucement pour éviter de se brûler.

Tout était calme. Il n'y avait que le lèger bruit de sa gorge ingurgitant peu à peu sa boisson.

C'était un moment idéal pour s'endormir, somnoler les yeux fermés et se laisser distraire par Morphée. Mais soudain, on sonna à la porte. Riza poussa un râle d'agacement, posa violemment sa tasse près de l'évier et se dirigea vers sa porte d'entrée.

« Grr, qui peut bien me déranger alors que je tente de me détendre un peu ? »

Elle ouvrit furieusement la porte, manquant de la faire claquer contre le mur voisin.

Personne.

Il n'y avait personne. L'allée devant sa maison était vide.

Riza pensa directement à un canular. Sa colère en fut ravivée.

« D'abord cette journée de merde, puis un petit con qui sonne à ma porte ! »

Elle allait retourner bien au chaud chez elle lorsqu'elle vit que quelque chose clochait. Elle ne savait dire quoi, mais elle voyait bien qu'un détail la titillait.

« Rien de bien particulier je suppose. »

Après cette conclusion, elle retourna dans sa petite demeure et referma la porte aussi violemment qu'elle l'avait ouverte. Ses cheveux détachés virevoletèrent légèrement et elle s'installa paisiblement sur le canapé pour souffler longuement afin d'évacuer la tension.

« T'énerver c'est pas très bon pour toi, ma vieille. »

Riza décida de se détendre. Elle repèra un livre posé sur sa table basse, le prit et se remit à lire là où elle avait laissé le marque-page. Quelques pages défilèrent sous ses yeux en peu de temps... Elle les releva vers le plafond, les ferma, soupira. Puis elle reprit sa lecture.

« L'arbre au vent, elle regarda le sol. Bizarre, le paillasson avait bougé de place... »

Quelque chose retint son attention. Paillasson, pallaisson... Mais bien sûr! Elle posa rapidement son livre et gagna hâtivement la porte, l'ouvrit et porta directement ses yeux sur son paillasson : Il était placé de travers, en diagonale. C'était ça qui l'avait tant titillée après que l'on ait sonné à la porte!

Elle se baissa et souleva le tapis. Bingo ! Une enveloppe crême se trouvait là, placée du côté destinataire.

« Pour Riza Hawkeye »

La concernée ravala sa salive. Si c'était bien ce qu'elle pensait, alors cela vourdrait dire... Qu'elle allait devoir...

« Pas déjà... »

Riza prit la lettre avec angoisse, remit le paillasson bien à sa place et recula jusqu'à entrer dans son salon, puis se barricada en fermant la porte à double tour. Elle alluma un feu dans la cheminée en prévision du contenu de la lettre, déchira l'enveloppe qui tomba à terre et lut le courrier :

_Riza Hawkeye,_

_La dernière lettre date d'il y a une semaine. Elle vous indiquait votre poste au sein de notre organisation._

_J'ai maintenant l'honneur de vous faire part de cette liste ci-contre._

_Elle fonctionne d'une manière bien spéciale._

_Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire..._

_Organisation BCC _

Elle l'avait senti. Cela rabaissait d'une manière phénoménale son moral, déjà au plus bas.

« Ma première victime... »

Consciente de ce qu'il y avait écrit dans la lettre, elle se baissa pour récupèrer l'enveloppe et y sortir la fameuse liste. Quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit... Une feuille blanche, sans aucune inscription dessus.

« Quoi ? Se seraient-ils trompés ? »

Il parut impossible à Riza qu'une organisation si pointilleuse aurait fait une gaffe aussi monumentale. Mais il fallait accepter les faits. Elle prit l'enveloppe et la jeta dans le feu. Puis la feuille, mais elle se coupa le pouce avec le bord.

« Merde ! »

Son sang coula le long de sa main, puis tomba sur la fameuse feuille vierge...

« Manquait plus que ça... »

C'est alors que quelque chose apparut sur le papier. Le sang prit une forme, dessina les lettres d'un mot. D'un nom, plus précisément.

« Danel Raul. »

Sans pour autant être proches, elle le connaissait bien. Un capitaine assez discret, mais qui pouvait faire beaucoup d'ombre à ses supérieurs hiérarchiques. Il faisait souvent des avances à Riza, mais des avances gentilles, de celles qui font sourire. Elle répondait toujours subtilement à la négative, mais il n'avait jamais lâché l'affaire pour autant. Maintenant, Danel allait être sa première victime.

* * *

« Bonsoir, lieutenant.  
- Bonsoir...  
- Vous venez à cette heure-ci ? »

L'horloge indiquait 22h.

« Vous êtes encore là à cette heure-ci ? »

Roy sourit. Décidemment, fatiguée ou pas, Riza avait l'art de détourner la conversation et de casser. Il devait bien avouer que ça la rendait irrésistible.

« J'avais beaucoup de travail à finir. Contrairement à ce que l'on peut penser de ces enquêtes ennuyeuses, les dossiers qui arrivent derrière ne sont pas si simples à remplir.  
- Je vois. C'est si bon de voir un flemmard s'attarder sur son travail ! »

Non, en fait, Roy avait imaginé que Riza reviendrait, cette nuit. C'était toujours comme ça, après les longues journées inutiles : elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil et venait travailler de nuit. Il avait voulu la revoir avant d'aller se coucher.

« Et vous je suppose que vous allez travailler un peu ici, n'est-ce-pas?  
- Evidemment colonel. »

Elle retira sa veste et la posa sur le porte-manteau.

« Alors, bonne soirée, lieutenant.  
- De même, colonel... »

La porte du bureau se referma derrière Mustang.

« Pfiou, enfin seule. »

Ses yeux lui piquaient. Elle était très fatiguée et aurait apprécié aller dormir tranquillement chez elle. Mais elle avait un travail à accomplir.

« Adieu, Danel... »


	3. Chapitre 2 : Doutes

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Eh oui, grâce au premier épisode de FMA : Brotherhood, j'ai tout d'un coup eu le déclic... J'ai abandonné FMA et surtout le Royai depuis trop longtemps ! Méchante fifille, mais elle va bientôt se rattraper. Surtout avec ce nouveau chapitre. Oui, cette fic sort de son hiatus :D_

_Bonne lecture !_

_**Disclaimer :**__ FMA ne m'appartient pas. J'écris pour mon plaisir et celui de mes éventuels lecteurs et non dans un but lucratif ;)_

* * *

« Cause de la mort ? »

Le médecin légiste se baissa sur le cadavre et releva le drap recouvrant le corps glacé du jeune homme. Il présenta le torse du défunt au militaire.

« Je dirais officieusement qu'on s'est acharné à le transformer en gruyère. »

Il se releva tout en feuilletant son carnet de notes.

« ... Officiellement, il a été poignardé.  
- Merci, dit le militaire d'un ton presque satisfait. Je pense que je vais prendre l'enquête. »

Le médecin inclina légèrement la tête et partit.

Si Roy Mustang avait su qu'il allait trouver ce cadavre de retour au bureau, il aurait sûrement été plus joyeux au réveil. Oh oui, beaucoup plus joyeux qu'à son habitude.

« Vous m'avez l'air plutôt content, murmura une voix derrière lui.  
- Effectivement, lança Roy en se retournant, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus eu ce genre d'affaire. Quel bonheur de savoir qu'un meurtrier se trouve peut-être tout près de nous, n'est-ce pas Havoc ?  
- ... Ce genre de reflexion ne vous ressemble pas, colonel.  
- Bien sûr, car je formulais ça autrement. _Génial, du travail _!  
- ... Encore moins... »

Havoc tourna nerveusement la tête.

« Colonel ?  
- Oui ? répondit l'alchimiste en se baissant sur le corps.  
- Où est passée Hawkeye ? »

Silence. Roy s'était arrêté dans son mouvement, retenant prisonnier un bout du drap maintenant maculé de sang dans sa main.

« On l'interroge.  
- On l'interroge ?  
- ... Oui. C'est normal, dit Roy en observant les blessures du défunt, c'était la seule qui pouvait accèder au bureau pendant la nuit.  
- J'espère qu'elle n'aura aucun problème ! »

Le colonel fut soudainement agité. Il venait de remarquer quelque chose dans les plaies.

« Ce n'était pas un expert de l'arme blanche, chuchota-t-il pour lui-même.  
- Hein ?  
- Plait-il ?  
- Que disiez-vous ?  
- Rien, juste que... »

Roy se releva, jetant un dernier coup d'oeil au cadavre.

« ... C'est impossible qu'elle soit l'assassin, c'est évident.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Depuis quand le lieutenant Hawkeye se servirait-il d'une arme blanche ? Elle déteste ça. Ressentir la mort de l'autre... »

Havoc réflechit quelques instants puis afficha un sourire approbateur.

« Oui, vous avez raison, colonel ! »

* * *

« Heureusement qu'elle comprend mal les questions... »

Riza s'était fabriqué un alibi en béton.

« Demandez à Sciezka, dit-elle posément. J'étais aux archives avec elle, à 3h. Elle aussi travaillait de nuit. »

La dite Sciezka fut convoquée et interrogée aussitôt. Elle confirma ce que Riza venait d'affirmer.

« Euh... Oui, elle était avec moi. Je me rappelle même qu'elle m'a rattrapée lorsque j'ai trébuché ! Ah la la oui je suis très maladroite, mais...  
- MERCI, beugla l'homme en voulant tourner court à la conversation, vous pouvez sortir... »

Riza fut relâchée aussitôt : Sciezka n'était pas du genre à mentir... vraiment pas. Tout le monde ici savait ô combien elle était honnête, qui plus est sur une affaire aussi délicate qu'un meurtre. Meurtre oui, assassinat même. Car n'importe qui le dirait, on ne tue pas un militaire, surtout dans son propre QG, avec le risque de se faire prendre à tout moment, sans avoir une raison à cela et sans une quelconque préméditation.

« Ce n'est pas possible, il n'avait pas d'ennemi, j'en suis sûr », entendit Riza en sortant de la salle d'interrogatoire.

Elle eut un léger sourire ironique. Il n'avait effectivement aucun ennemi.

S'ils savaient, tous.

* * *

Tous ne savaient pas, mais un d'entre eux doutait.

Roy analysa une nouvelle fois toutes les blessures de la victime avant l'autopsie. Tous les coups avaient été donnés de manière complètement anarchique. Quelqu'un qui avait la ferme intention de le tuer l'aurait directement atteint à un point stratégique tel que le coeur ou la tête, il n'aurait pas décidé de se défouler sur lui. Ce pouvait donc être un crime passionnel, commis sur un coup de tête ou par colère, voire même par haine. Si préméditation il y avait, c'était alors simplement pour le fait de le tuer, non pas par la méthode.

Mais la méthode était peut-être celle de faire passer ça pour un crime passionnel. Avait-il alors un ennemi de longue date ? Non, Danel n'était pas connu pour recevoir des menaces et ne s'était jamais fait attaquer. Mais le crime passionnel était-il vraiment plausible ? Il n'avait pas de fiancée en date, pas de famille en froid avec lui, et d'ailleurs, il était plutôt du genre à éviter à tout prix les ennuis qu'à les chercher, surtout avec ses proches.

Quelque chose ne collait pas. Bien sûr, il se pouvait qu'il avait une vie personnelle plus mouvementée qu'il n'en paraissait alors, mais il n'était pas impossible que quelqu'un ait utilisé cette méthode pour faire croire à un...

Non...

Ses doutes revinrent alors sur Riza.

Non, elle ne pouvait faire ça. Elle n'avait aucune raison de tuer un collègue de la sorte. Danel l'avait bien draguée un peu de temps en temps, mais pas de quoi la titiller au point de le tuer... Se pourrait-il qu'il ait eu envie d'aller plus loin et qu'elle... Non, non. Elle ne serait jamais allée jusque là, et même si c'était le cas, on l'aurait retrouvé avec une balle logée dans le crâne plutôt que poignardé. Même si... Même si elle est assez intelligente pour cacher ça en crime passionnel et que...

Il soupira longuement et se passa une main sur le visage. Non, stop, elle n'avait absolument aucune raison de faire ça. Il n'avait pas à douter d'elle, non, il n'avait pas à douter d'elle.

Repliant le drap sur le cadavre, il prit quelques notes pour le dossier sur l'enquête.

* * *

De retour au bureau, il vit que Riza avait repris sa place et qu'elle était en train de prendre connaissance de l'enquête. Elle n'avait en aucun cas l'air troublé ou anxieux, elle affichait l'air neutre qu'on pouvait toujours lire sur son visage.

« Je vois que je vais devoir repousser mes vacances à plus tard, souffla-t-elle.  
- Je suis désolé, lieutenant, mais effectivement, j'aurai certainement besoin de vous pour les besoins de l'enquête. »

Roy tourna alors la tête vers ses quatre autres subordonnés qui n'avaient pas l'air de savoir par où commencer. Il annonça alors les premières notes sur l'enquête.

« Comme vous le savez tous, nous cherchons le tueur qui a assassiné Danel Raul cette nuit aux environs de 3h. Les premiers éléments de l'enquête indiquent que les coups de poignard sur son corps ont été donnés à l'improviste, de manière totalement aléatoire... Je pense donc à un crime passionnel. Si vous avez un quelconque doute sur mes dires, vous pouvez aller vérifier par vous-même sur le corps de la victime en attendant l'autopsie qui aura lieu à 17h. »

Riza fut soulagée. Il allait donc sur une fausse piste, ce qui la mettait a l'abri, en tout cas le temps de faire son travail et même de pouvoir le guider à un éventuel faux coupable. Mais elle fut tout de même surprise de la négligence dont il avait fait part à propos de ses hypothèses...

« Je préfère aller analyser ça, ouais, dit Havoc. Pas par scepticisme, mais simplement pour le voir de mes propres yeux.  
- Bien. Allez-y tous ensemble alors, je reste ici avec le lieutenant Hawkeye pour commencer à remplir les premiers rapports de formalité de l'enquête. »

Riza leva les yeux vers son supérieur avec interrogation. Elle n'allait pas avec eux ? Il ne pouvait quand même pas la soupçonner...

Il sortirent tous les uns après les autres et prirent bien soin de fermer la porte. Roy jeta un regard vers Riza. Elle semblait étonnée.

« Les dossiers ? Maintenant ça vous plait de les remplir ?  
- J'ai besoin de vous donner d'autres éléments que j'ai relevés. »

Elle sentit que l'angoisse montait. Non. Non non non, impossible qu'il la soupçonne, impossible ! N'était-elle donc pas son fidel bras droit depuis toutes ces années ? Non non, il avait dit que c'était un crime passionnel... D'autres éléments... Non...

Roy sentit qu'elle tiquait à l'annonce de ces fameux autres éléments. Cependant, il décida de ne pas prendre ce comportement en compte, mettant ça sur le dos de la surprise de savoir qu'elle serait la seule à avoir ces éléments.

« Qu'y'a-t-il, colonel ?  
- ... Il se pourrait que cet assassinat ait été camouflé en crime passionnel, voyez-vous. Tout porte à dire que Danel n'avait absolument pas d'ennemi au sein de ses proches...  
- ... Et qu'en concluez-vous donc ?  
- ... Que le mertrier n'a aucun lien avec lui et qu'il fait partie de l'armée. »

Elle ferma les yeux. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Elle n'était pas habituée à être la coupable, et ressentait maintenant ce que tous les criminels qu'elle avait arrêtés avaient ressenti dans de tels moments.

« Lieutenant. »

Il s'était approché d'elle sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, et n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« Promettez-moi que vous n'avez rien à voir avec tout ceci. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il la regardait avec intensité, cherchant au fond de ses pupilles comme pour lire en elle et savoir, savoir qu'elle n'avait pas commis ce crime, et peut-être aussi savoir ce qu'il voulait savoir d'elle depuis si longtemps...

Elle eut du mal à articuler mais réussit à hocher la tête, ses yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de son supérieur. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il s'éloigna un peu qu'elle eut le courage de dire :

« J'étais avez Sciezka mon colonel. Elle l'a confirmé à l'interrogatoire, mais vous pouvez aller le lui demander en personne. »

Ce que Sciezka n'avait simplement pas saisi, c'est qu'ils lui avaient demandé si elle l'avait sous les yeux lorsque le meutre fut commis. Elle n'allait pas donner un détail aussi insignifiant que le lieutenant allant au toilettes à ce moment-là...

_Je vais me rafraîchir un peu, je reviens vite !_Personne ne saurait jamais ce détail. Car Sciezka avait une confiance totale en Riza. Tout comme la majeure partie des militaires du QG. L'interroger n'était qu'une formalité ; Tout le monde savait qu'elle ne pouvait certainement pas faire ça. Pour sûr.

« Pas besoin, lieutenant, je vous crois. »

Il sourit. Il était rassuré. Quel idiot avait-il été pour croire qu'elle pouvait faire ça ! Pas elle, non, pas elle.

Pas la Riza qu'il avait connue si douce et si honnête dans sa jeunesse.

* * *

_  
Héhé, je le voulais encore plus long, je voulais ajouter autre chose à la fin, mais je me réserve un peu pour la suite ;)_

J'espère que ce come back vous a plu. Je me suis fait plaisir à l'écrire, rrh ! XD


End file.
